


October Writing 2019 (Day 1-3)

by blankcamellia



Series: October Writing 2019 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Koji tries his best, M/M, Sakuma is amazing, WTF-ery Ahead, but loads of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: I will try to write a piece for every day of October!I might not be updating every day or even regularly but I think I have a schedule... that I will try to follow...Every piece will vary in length and rating! I will also try to write a few rare pairs and pairs I usually don't write eheh.





	1. clouded reality (Hokuto/Kento)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn’t be in this area but there’s something about the dim, colorful lights that draw him in. All the sounds surrounding him are like a symphony of joy, something so different from his usual every day and he knows deep inside that he shouldn’t be here, but Nakajima Kento is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bait  
Rating: Explicit
> 
> Wtf-ery ahead. I shall leave it to your imagination.

Hokuto knows he shouldn’t be here. He knows but he doesn’t care. He feels his heart starting to speed up at the thought of walking through those heavy, metal doors, smoke lingering all around and the speakers blasting music out loud. It’s something so different from his usual, sterile environment. 

He thinks of white walls, silent air, and cold eyes. All the things his daily life consists of. The ugly fluorescent light, coffee stained furniture, and the only company is a dead plant. It’s nothing compared to this. Dark, shadowed brick walls in contrast to the dim, colorful lights all around, air filled with cigarettes, dirt, and gas, and every wake eye being so alive. More alive than anyone he’s ever met. 

The doors open as he utters the secret password, agonizingly slowly, metal chains clinking against each other as the path to his escape is revealed.

There’s only one corridor he can walk through and he knows the exact steps by now. He’s been here way too many times now. Deep inside, he knows he’s been here one time too much but it doesn’t matter. The other world he lives in doesn’t have this. 

It doesn’t have Nakajima Kento.

He takes a deep breath as he sees the lone light at the end of the corridor, the door there already wide open for him to enter.

The moment he steps into Kento’s room the door closes behind him. It’s the same every time he comes here but it always makes his heart race. Always makes him feel so alive.

“You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Hokuto replies, walking closer to the lone figure in the middle of the dim-lit room. He observes how Kento looks up at him, his kneeling form just as beautiful as always. Today he wears thick, black eyeliner and a splash of white eyeshadow and Hokuto thinks he looks absolutely ethereal. Almost as if Kento knew he’d come. Almost.

He kneels in front of Kento, eye to eye, lifting one hand up to caress the flawless skin on Kento’s cheek. It feels just like always - warm, smooth and alive. Kento draws a breath at the touch, a small sound escaping his lips. Hokuto lets it die in the air before he leans in and kisses Kento softly. 

Lips meeting lips, his chapped ones to Kento’s smooth, his cold hands on Kento’s warm cheek, and he can feel how everything starts to make sense again. How his world starts to move again. 

When Kento parts his lips, to nip on Hokuto’s lips, to urge Hokuto on to deepen the kiss, he crawls closer, straddling Kento before he gives in. It’s easy to let Kento have it his way and he always, always, lets him. No matter the situation.

It gets easy from there, a kiss turns into another kiss, Hokuto’s hands can’t stay still, pulling him closer, trying to feel as much of him as he can and they travel over Kento’s body. Free for him to discover, unravel and claim. At least for tonight. 

The room turns hotter and hotter and when Hokuto opens his eyes, meeting Kento’s, he can see how dark they are. Half-lidded and only focused on Hokuto. 

He runs one finger over Kento’s red, kiss-swollen lips and Kento easily accepts it, wrapping his lips around it, sucking it slowly. 

One soon turns into two, into three and Hokuto can’t get enough of the sight. It goes straight to his groin, his erection already hard and throbbing. He was already half-hard before he stepped into the room, the mere thought of having Kento tonight making his whole body feel on fire. 

There’s something magical about Kento and how he makes sucking on three fingers so arousing. His eyes closed, skin glistening with sweat already and lips fitting perfectly around his fingers. Hokuto’s breath speeds up, cock twitching when Kento twirls his tongue around his fingers and then looks up at Hokuto. Fully aware of what he’s doing and how it’s affecting Hokuto.

Hokuto threads one hand through Kento’s hair as he stands up, letting his fingers slide out of Kento’s mouth with a plop. He tugs at Kento’s hair and the latter knows exactly what he’s asking for. 

Kento scoots closer, still on his knees, and swiftly undo Hokuto’s pants and boxers, letting them drop in a puddle around his feet before wrapping a hand around his cock.

Licking it up and down the shaft, tasting the pre-come, Kento lets out a small moan, vibrations sending shivers through Hokuto’s body. 

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s experienced this, it’s just as amazing as the first time, especially when Kento takes a deep breath and takes him in, cock hitting the back of his throat. Kento barely makes any reactions now, already used to Hokuto’s size, but to Hokuto, every time is a new feeling. It’s tight, it’s hot and he has to hold himself back when Kento sucks him hard. 

Cock twitching, ready to come any moment now, but Hokuto wants it last. A bit longer. He’s not in a rush. Kento isn’t either. Shouldn’t be. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Kento pulls off, running out of breath, face red and drool on his chin. It’s crazily arousing and Hokuto tightens his hold on Kento’s hair, guiding him back to his cock. Kento accepts it without any struggle, mouth open and waiting.

Kento swallows his cock again, letting Hokuto decide the pace, eyes rolling to the back of his skull when he hits the back of Kento’s throat. He doesn’t let Kento breathe for long before he starts to thrust, holding Kento’s head in place.

Kento moans around him, sending him closer and closer to the edge with every moan. 

“I’m going to come down your throat,” Hokuto hisses when Kento surprises him by licking the head, hips snapping extra hard. He only gets hum in response and he guesses that’s his cue. 

It takes him a few more thrusts before he comes, cock pulsing as he shoots his release down Kento’s throat and feels him swallow it all, just like always.

When he comes back to it, Kento slides off his cock, face flushing and glowing, a drip of come dripping down his chin and Hokuto shivers. Kento licks his lips as he meets his eyes and Hokuto wishes he could watch that over and over. 

He just watches as Kento slowly crawls back, slowly getting further and further away. He wants to reach out, pull him close again but he can’t. He’s not allowed. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Kento says, eyes downcast and lips turning into a smirk. He knows Hokuto will be back.

Hokuto just nods before he closes his eyes and when he opens them, he’s back outside, face to face with the same metal door he walked through earlier. His clothes are still a mess and he’s glad he’s alone. 

When he walks back into his usual world, he briefly wonders if it’s a dream. If every time is just a trick of his mind but he knows deep down it’s not. He’s trapped in this sterile, boring world, like a fish in a dark pond, and the only way to catch a glimpse of reality is to take the bait. Nakajima Kento is the bait taking him to discover the reality. 


	2. I'll be your shoulder (Sakuma/Koji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t surprise him how Koji tries a bit harder than everyone else. He respects that. However, he doesn’t like it when Koji throws all the consequences out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mindless

The sound from the rehearsal room is a familiar sound to Sakuma. He's spent years and years in all these surrounding rehearsal rooms, day in and day out. Repeating the songs over and over, perfecting every little move down to every detail. It's kind of a lullaby to him by now.

It's when he hears the overly familiar tune of one of their own songs that he stops, contemplating if he should peek into the room or not, and he does (because he's curious who it is and because his curiosity can't be killed). 

He peeks into the room and sees Koji standing in front of the mirrors, sweat dripping from his skin and Sakuma figures he's been here for a while. They had ended their rehearsals a few hours ago and while most of the members scrambled off home to catch some beauty sleep, Koji had sneakily run off on his own. Sakuma had skipped over to SixTONES and bothered them until now. 

Their song plays from the start again and Koji wipes the sweat off his forehead before getting into position. Sakuma watches him from the doorway for a while, admiring the way the taller moves his body, how he tries to make sure his arms are moving the right way, make sure he doesn't stumble and fall. He sees how Koji slowly goes over each part, again and again, shouting in joy when he nails them and Sakuma can't help but feel proud of him. 

It's something about how hard Koji works that makes him all warm inside. How Koji works extra hard to make sure he doesn't get left behind or drag the group down. Sakuma thinks he doesn't have to overdo it because he's fine just as he is but he understands. He understands the burning desire to always stand on top. To always show that you're capable of great things. To always make sure you're in the spotlight. 

A weird sound makes him snap out of his thoughts, just in time to see Koji slip on his own sweat, stumble and Sakuma dashes forward like a lightning bolt. 

He thanks his godly reflexes when he catches Koji before he hits the floor and he lets out a breath. 

"Sakuma!?" Koji yelps in surprise, not expecting the older to be there. 

“Yo,” Sakuma greets back, looking down at him (for once). 

  
“What are you doing he-eep!” Koji asks as he tries to stand up but fails as his ankle gives in. 

  
“Hey, easy now. Let me see that,” He rolls Koji over on the floor and bends down to check on his ankle. It doesn’t seem to be swollen, just a bit sore, most likely from overuse. “No more dancing today Koji.”

The younger pouts at him and tries to voice a loud complaint but Sakuma looks at him with stern eyes and holds his legs down. 

“It’s not gonna help anyone if you hurt yourself more, don’t be reckless,” Sakuma scolds him before hugging his own legs and looking at Koji. The other looks like a kicked puppy at this point and Sakuma understands him. 

He scoots closer to Koji until they are shoulder to shoulder, putting his head on top of it, Koji’s head bumping into his lightly, before speaking up again.

  
“I understand, I really do. I’m not gonna say you can’t do anything but I’m gonna stop you here and in the future if you do stuff like this. I don’t mind if you lean on me.”

Koji stays silent but Sakuma knows he understands what he’s trying to say and they sit there in silence for a while until Koji’s stomach grumbles.

“Let’s go eat, my treat?” Sakuma stands up, almost making Koji fall over in the process, and holds his hand out for Koji to take. 

Koji takes his hand, lets him get pulled up and Sakuma decides that he’ll do what he can to help Koji stay in the spotlight - together with him. 


End file.
